Vampire
Vampires are undead upper-level demons that feed of the blood of living humans. A vampire clan is ruled by a single Vampire Queen with a possible hierarchy below her. Vampires are considered the creatures of the night since they can take the form of a bat. All vampires are immune to the powers of witches, but are averted by sunlight, garlic, and holy symbols, especially crucifixes, and holy water. In order to vanquish a vampire, one can drive a stake through their hearts. A Vampire Queen can only be vanquished by the Power of Three or powerful demons such as the Source of All Evil. Vanquishing the Queen destroys the entire clan as well, unless a vampire has not yet completed his or her transformation by consuming blood, in which case the transformation will become undone. History In Destined A Vampire Queen known as Queen was a friend of Leah. When Leah was trying to conquer the Underworld and get all evil beings by her side, she asked for the help of the new Vampire Queen to get rid of the Destined Ones. Queen pretended to be a defenseless woman in danger to attract Junior. Junior didn't resist to help her. Once they were alone, Queen bit Junior hoping that he would join her. By that time, she already had changed her mind and wanted Junior to help her to turn the Destined Ones into vampires so she become the ruler of the Underworld. Her plan didn´t work out because the Destined Ones saved Junior. Wyatt, Chris and Prue were ready to vanquish her when she offered them loyalty and help to destroy Leah. But Leah showed up and vanquished Queen herself. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Agility: The ability to possess heightened reflexes and agility. * Clinging: The ability to cling to solid surfaces. As a vampire, Paige Matthews used this to hang upside down from her bedpost. * Flight: When shapeshifted in the form of a bat, Vampires possess winged flight. * Power Granting: The ability to grant powers to other beings. By biting a victim, Vampires can create new Vampires and pass on their powers. * Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's physical shape. Vampires possess the ability to shapeshift into the form of a bat. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. As a Vampire, Paige Matthews was able to kick her sister for several feet. Other Powers * Enhanced Senses: The ability to heighten one or more of the five senses. Vampires possess a heightened sense of taste. By sniffing out her sisters, Paige was able to track them to a cemetery. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Vampires are immune to the powers of witches. * Immortality: As undead demons, Vampires are immune to the affects of aging and disease and could remain undead for eternity. * 'Life Link: '''The ability to connect one's life to another. Vampires are connected to their queen, thus if she was vanquished, the rest will die as well. Book of Shadows : ''Vampires : Immortal demons of the night, Vampires are : repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, garlic : and holy water. Vampires are immune to : Witches' powers, but most can be destroyed : with a wooden stake driven through the : chest. The Power of Three, however, is needed : to vanquish a Vampire Queen, an act that will : destroy all of her vampire spawn as well. : Gifted with the ability to transform into : bats, vampires also have the power to change : their victims into vampires instead of killing : them, but this transformation isn't complete : until the new vampire feeds on human blood. Known Vampires * Queen (Vampire Queen) * Vampires in 1x12 Notes and Trivia * Though it is stated that Vampires are immune to witches' powers, Piper used her power on them and killed them in the season 7 finale of Charmed. ** It could be the Charmed Ones became so powerful that they could kill vampires. ** It could be due to the bats being young or infants as shown by the Vampire Queen exclaiming, "My babies", when Cole kills several of them. Since powers grow over time, it is possible that their resistance towards Piper's power had not fully grown or even developed yet. ** It is also possible that vampires are only immune to a witch's power in human form, and that they are weaker in their bat form. * Charmed vampires share a common power to the vampires in Sabrina The Teenage Witch. Sabrina's vampires are also immune to witch's magic. * Vampires were not introduced to Charmed until after Buffy the Vampire Slayer had moved from The WB to UPN. Leo references this when he says that the vampires had been expelled from the underworld and were part of "a whole other network now." References # Vampire - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Evil Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Character Magical Transformations